Terrible Tornado
__TOC__ Description Terrible Tornado is one of the fighters featured in the game. She is an esper, being able to use psychokinesis move, she is also the big sister of Hellish Blizzard. Gameplay Terrible Tornado uses psychokinesis moves and the environment to defeat her opponents. Move List Killer Moves Psychic Throw The Psychic Throw is Terrible Tornado's long-range killer move where she picks up rubble using her psychokinesis power and throws it at the opponent. *This Killer Move costs 3 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Square Button. Psychic Crush The Psychic Crush is Terrible Tornado's long-range killer move where she forcefully grabs the opponent with her psychokinesis power and squashes him by clenching her fist. *This Killer Move costs 2 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Triangle Button. Unforgiveable, Me? A Brat? The Unforgiveable, Me? A Brat? is Terrible Tornado's support killer move, Terrible Tornado gets annoyed being called a "brat" and increases her own attack power for a short time. *This Killer Move costs 2 gauge meters. *This Killer Move is performed by pressing L2 + Circle Button. *This Killer Move multiplies Terrible Tornado's strength by 3. Mode Change The Mode Change greatly increases Terrible Tornado's statistics making her much stronger in power and defense, as well as giving her access to the Giga Psychic Throw. *The Alternate Mode costs 6 gauge meters. *The Alternate Mode is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. Giga Psychic Throw The Giga Psychic Throw is Terrible Tornado's Super Killer Move, she picks up an enormous rubble, half of a building, that she will slowly force it into the ground, colliding with the opponent at the same time, until it disappears completely. *This Super Killer Move is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. *This Super Killer Move hits 62 times dealing a total of 11030 damage. Quotes *Battle Introduction **None ***"No matter what gets thrown at me, the result will be the same." ***"I wonder if this'll help pass the time." **Saitama ***"I am NOT a lost child!" ***"Alright, who's idea was it to bring the weakling along?" **Genos ***"What? I'm with YOU?!" ***"Unforgiveable, Me? A brat? I'm older than you!" *Performing Killer Moves **'Psychic Throw' ***"A present! Clear out!" **'Psychic Crush"" ***"You're about to be REAL sorry!" ***"You're dead meat." **'Unforgiveable, Me? A Brat?' ***"Unforgiveable, Me? A Brat?" *Mode Change **'Giga Psychic Throw''' ***"Get ready. Time to end this... Why don't you stay asleep? *Critical State **""Trouble"? So What? It's not my problem" **"So you think you're hot stuff, huh?" **"I would have been fine, idiot!" *Ally dies **None ***"I should've handled this from the start." ***"Stop goofing off!" **Genos ***"I didn't actually need you in the first place." *Lose **"I'll make sure... to repay the favor...!" **"Aaaaagh!" *Win **"I didn't need you at all. I could have handled this all on my own!" **"How about another three hundred million year nap?" 1.0 Demo *Battle Introduction **Saitama ***"Hey, who brought the weakling along? *Performing Killer Moves **'Psychic Throw' ***"A present! Disappear." Trivia *Terrible Tornado is the only fighter that can raise own's defense without spending charges. *Terrible Tornado misspells "Unforgivable" with "Unforgiveable". Category:Character Category:Hero Association Category:Human Category:Hero Category:S-Class